


fluorescence

by midweekrobins



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Blow Jobs, Confessions, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, M/M, mentions of eichi/tsumugi, mentions of rei/tsumugi, oh my god this whole thing is a mess im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 23:58:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12664098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midweekrobins/pseuds/midweekrobins
Summary: A jealous Natsume concocts a love potion, but it doesn't work quite as intended.





	fluorescence

Natsume was seething. This wasn’t anything new, especially when it came to his stupid senpai, but this time he was furious at himself as well. Emotions boiled around inside of him as he angrily flipped through the pages of an old spell book that he had stashed in his secret room in the library. Anger, embarrassment, guilt, jealousy, sadness -- they all threatened to overwhelm him before he was able to finish his task. If Natsume had been thinking straight, his embarrassment would have overpowered everything else and he would have quit halfway through as he realized what he was doing and what it meant. 

He knew about the student council president. He didn’t like it, but it was fairly obvious. And Natsume had thought that after getting tossed aside so cruelly by Tenshouin, even after following him around like a puppy dog and doing all of his dirty work, Tsumugi would take a while to recover from that betrayal. But then, not even an hour ago, Natsume had turned a corner while on his way to the practice rooms and run into Rei and Tsumugi. Specifically, Rei had Tsumugi’s back against the wall, one arm outstretched so he was blocking Tsumugi in while the other caressed Tsumugi’s jaw. They were sharing a look that seemed so intimate Natsume felt dirty just from accidentally seeing it. 

“Rei-niisAN? SenpAI?” Natsume blurted out without thinking. Both of them whipped their heads around upon realizing his presence and Rei went pale as a look of horror flashed through Tsumugi’s eyes. 

“Natsume-kun, ah, this isn’t-” Tsumugi started, but Natsume had already turned and fled. 

“Oh dear, this is my fault, now he’s going to have the wrong idea…” Rei muttered, rubbing his forehead. “I’ll explain it to him-”

Tsumugi cut Rei off with a laugh, startling him. “It’s okay, Rei-kun. I know my feelings towards him are unrequited. This arrangement is just a distraction for both of us, after all. I just wasn’t sure he could be more disgusted with me than he already was, but…” he trailed off. 

Rei put his arm around Tsumugi’s shoulder. “I’ve told you often, I know him quite well and he doesn’t hate you. He’s a… confusing boy to say the least, but of that I’m sure. Try being honest with him for once, and perhaps he’ll do the same.” 

How many others were there? Natsume wondered in passing as he stirred the potion in front of him. Had Tsumugi kissed everyone in the school except him? He hated himself for having those thoughts and knew it wasn’t any of his business, but being sensible was at the bottom of his list at the moment, as clearly demonstrated by the shameful creation he was brewing. As he tossed in the final ingredient, the liquid gave off a faint glow and an eerie steam lifted from the small cauldron and drifted around the room, when suddenly the door flew open and light filled up the small space. 

“Natsume-kun? Ah, there you are! I knew I should have looked here first…” Tsumugi looked sheepish and embarrassed as he entered and shut the door behind him. 

“How many times do I have to tell you, don’t suddenly come in here without knocKING,” Natsume snapped automatically. “My experiments require a very delicate environMENT.” 

“Yes, yes, I’m very sorry,” Tsumugi brushed aside his admonishment. “Um… I just wanted to talk to you about earlier…”

No, no, no. The last thing he wanted to hear right now was that his senpai was dating his nii-san. 

“SenPAI,” he interrupted. “Would you care for some TEA?” 

“Eh -- really? Um, not that I’m not grateful, but I’d be lying if I said you offering me tea wasn’t a little bit frightening right now,” he laughed nervously. “Ah! Please don’t hit me!” 

Rolling his eyes, Natsume restrained himself as the water came to a boil and he gently poured the water into a cup, discreetly adding a few drops of his potion in as he lowered the tea bag. The solution fizzled a bit before settling into a hazy pink color. He set the cup down in front of Tsumugi as he innocently sipped at his own non-laced version. 

“Uwah, how did you know pink is my lucky color today? As expected of Natsume-kun!” he beamed. He raised the cup to his lips and Natsume felt his heart rate increase. There was no going back now.

According to his spell book, if Tsumugi drank that, he’d immediately fall in love with the first person he saw. 

But he paused right before taking a sip, and Natsume tried not to appear too nervous, even though he could feel himself starting to sweat. 

“I’m not dating Rei-kun,” Tsumugi blurted out. “Not that you would care who someone like me dates, but I know Rei-kun is important to you…” he broke eye contact with Natsume and took a huge gulp from the tea cup, as if trying to distract himself from his own embarrassment. 

“Senpai, waiT,” Natsume reached out try and stop him from drinking it, but it was too late. 

“Eh? What’s the matter, Natsume-kun? Um, the tea tastes wonderful by the way,” he smiled, finally looking back up to meet Natsume’s eyes. “What kind is it?”

Upon making eye contact, Natsume’s heart raced and he wished he had never made this potion. He stared at his counterpart for what felt like hours before coming back to his senses.

Had the potion not worked? For once, Natsume was relieved at the thought, exhaling slightly. “I’m glad you like IT.” 

“You’re being a lot nicer that I thought you would be… I really thought you would hate me even more.” Tsumugi set down his empty cup and twirled a lock of his hair. Relief starting to flood through Natsume, but before he could reply, Tsumugi tugged at his collar. “It’s… suddenly really warm in here,” he breathed, rolling up his sleeves. 

Natsume noticed a flush creeping over Tsumugi’s face as a hazy look entered his eyes. His brows furrowed together, like he was confused but couldn’t figure out about what. He blinked rapidly as if he was trying to keep himself from falling asleep. 

“SenpAI… are you… feeling alriGHT?” Natsume asked cautiously. Maybe the potion was doing something after all, but this wasn’t what he envisioned. Guilt as well as something else twisted up inside his stomach. 

“I… feel a little strange, to be honest,” he admitted. He squirmed a bit in his seat on the floor. “I don’t know what’s come over me…”

“It must be because you interrupted my experiMENT,” Natsume blurted out. It wasn’t a complete lie, the potion might not be working because the atmosphere of the room had been disrupted before it was finished. “Senpai… it’s possible there’s something possessing yOU.” 

“Eh?! No way!” He looked wildly around the room as if searching for an escape from these unfortunate circumstances, then faced Natsume again helplessly, face bright red. He continued to tug at his clothes and then his eyes widened like he had a sudden revelation. “Argh, what do I do, it’s so hot… is there really a demon making me feel like this? It’s wrong, I can’t, not while Natsume-kun is here,” he lamented. He continued to shift his posture uncomfortably, hands shaking a bit. It seemed like his situation was suddenly escalating rapidly. “No, no, what if I can’t control it…”

“What… if you can’t control whAT? SenpAI?” Natsume found himself inching closer to Tsumugi against his better judgement. The heavy atmosphere pounded in his ears, hyperfixating him on Tsumugi’s every action, trying to evaluate the situation and what he should do. He had never seen his senpai look so uncomfortable, which is... saying something, considering he lived a general uncomfortable existence. 

“I don’t want Natsume-kun to see me like this,” Tsumugi said desperately, voice shaking. “Even if I’m being possessed, I--” Tsumugi’s shaking hands were pressed over his crotch, attempting to hide the growing issue that Natsume finally noticed.

Ah. 

Now that he had confirmation, he could work with this. It wasn’t ideal, but at least he hadn’t messed up the potion so badly that Tsumugi would be spontaneously combusting. 

“You would rather have me call Rei-niisan here to take care of yOU?” Natsume taunted, needlessly cruel. 

Guilt flashed through Tsumugi’s eyes as he quickly denied it. “That’s what I was trying to tell you, it’s complicated, but it’s-- it’s not like you think it is,” he panted. It clearly took a great amount of effort for him to formulate responses, and Natsume could definitely have fun with that. 

“Assuming I believe yOU, that doesn’t answer my question as to what to do about tHIS,” Natsume pondered as he stood up and approached Tsumugi, emphasizing his final word with a gentle but firm press of his foot against the area between Tsumugi’s legs. 

Tsumugi let out a moan that made Natsume’s vision spin. He didn’t like that -- this was starting to get out of hand and he needed a way to make sure he was in control. 

“I’m going to perform an exorciSM,” he said decidedly. Tsumugi looked up at him, lips parted and eyes cloudy, his expression so flushed and lewd that it made Natsume embarrassed, but hardened his resolve nonetheless. “But I’m going to need your cooperation, SenpAI.” 

And that was how, minutes later, Tsumugi ended up shackled to wall of the library’s secret room. 

Even though the shackles had him pinned to the wall, arms just above his head, Natsume’s hands remained locked around his wrists, eyes staring into him as if violating his soul. Natsume’s face was way too close to his own, and yet not close enough; he could hear Natsume’s shallow breaths that were much softer in comparison to his own panting, but prominent regardless. Heat was pounding through every inch of Tsumugi’s body, commanding him to move as if he were a puppet, but he fought against the humiliating things he felt himself involuntarily wanting to do. But it was so, so hard with Natsume’s face centimeters away, so close in proximity that the warmth of his breathe was eagerly sucked in by the hotness that Tsumugi felt emanating from his pored. He wanted to close the distance between their lips, between their bodies, between their clothes. Of course, it wasn’t just whatever was possessing him that was spurring these thoughts on; Tsumugi had long since accepted his feelings towards Natsume and also known they would never be returned. But this demon, or whatever it was, was blurring his lines of judgement and pushing him into situations he never would have normally hoped for. 

Natsume ran his finger down Tsumugi’s jawline, resting on his collarbone, and Tsumugi honestly thought he was going to die if the heat in his body and the hardness in his pants weren’t taken care of. The room echoed, and he realized it was him whining. 

“Now, nOW,” Natsume cooed. “Don’t worry, senpai, the exorcism is about to begIN.” 

Tsumugi shuddered, Natsume’s words not registering in his head as much as his soft, crooning voice. He reached up and removed Tsumugi’s glasses, which Tsumugi hadn’t even realized were starting to fog, and set them gently on the ground a few feet away from them. 

He slowly came back over and ran a finger over Tsumugi’s lips, feeling his breaths come out unsteadily. He closed his eyes and whispered a few words of what was absolute gibberish but he hoped sounded like a spell, and then looked back up at his senpai.

“Alright,” Natsume inhaled, pushing his knee between Tsumugi’s thighs, “the exorcism has beGUN. What are you thinking about right nOW? Tell mE.”

As if it wasn’t obvious what Tsumugi was thinking about as Natsume’s thigh was pressed lightly on his dick. “I’m… I’m thinking… about you,” he choked out anyway. Natsume’s heart skipped a beat upon getting the answer he had wanted. 

“OH? What about me is on your miND?” Natsume smiled, pushing closer, wonderfully aware of how small he felt compared to Tsumugi’s broader torso. 

“You -- everything, always,” Tsumugi shuddered as Natsume moved closer yet, relentlessly increasing the pressure he was placing against Tsumugi’s chest with his own as well as on Tsumugi’s crotch with his leg. 

“Senpai, for this to be effective, you’re going to have to be more speciFIC,” Natsume sighed. “In order to cleanse you, you’re going to have to release all of the dirty thoughts from your mind by saying them out loUD.” 

Tsumugi’s breathed hitched. He looked like he was putting a massive amount of effort into not losing control. He shook his head in adamant refusal at Natsume’s command. “I can’t, I can’t, I can’t,” he panted, “you’ll hate me even more… Natsume-kun… if you knew all the things that I think about you… I couldn’t stand it if you hated me more than you already do… I’m gross…” 

Natsume gripped Tsumugi’s face in his hand, forcing him to look at him. “Idiot senpai, would I be doing this if I actually hated yOU? I’m going to get really mad if you keep saying things like thAT.” The atmosphere suddenly changed drastically, and through the haze in his eyes, Tsumugi looked shocked, biting his lip as Natsume continued, “Since you seem reluctant to accept my help, I’ll make it easier and tell you something that I’ve thought abOUT.” 

Natsume’s hand slid down from Tsumugi’s face to rest on his chest as his other hand gripped the fabric of the bottom of Tsumugi’s sweater. His heart was beating out of his chest and he wondered how it ended up like this, with him confessing to his senpai rather than the other way around, like he had intended, and with Tsumugi shackled to a wall of all things. It was a small comfort that he could also feel the taller boy’s heart pounding just as hard as his own, but he wasn’t really sure how to begin in order to move from this inevitable conversation about feelings back into territory he felt he had a little more control over. Well, he might as well get it over with. “I think about how soft senpai’s lips loOK,” he started hesitantly, and Tsumugi’s eyes widened. “About how soft your hair is, and about how broad and strong your shoulders ARE… I think about how your eyes shine when you look at me and Sora, and how you glow when we’re on stage together. I hate how much I think about you, and I hate that there’s so much about you I don’t hate.” Natsume felt a flood of words coming out of his mouth, like a dam had broken and he couldn’t stop himself from pouring his heart out like an idiot. 

“You piss me off when you’re around, but it pisses me off even more when you’re not there. And… when I saw you with Rei-niisan… I got angry. Really angry. I’m still angry.” He clenched the fist that was on Tsumugi’s chest and hit him without much force. “When I think about you with the student council president, even though I know it’s in the past, I get even angrier. Senpai should…” He looked back up at Tsumugi who was staring at him, slack jawed, “should only be mine.” 

There was a moment of deafening silence where even the aphrodisiac flowing through Tsumugi’s system couldn’t help him form a response. In the back of his mind, Tsumugi noted Natsume had stopped ending his sentences weirdly in the middle of his speech. The smaller boy’s eyes stared through him with vulnerability as well as stubbornness. 

“Natsume-kun…” Tsumugi inhaled, “I’ve always only been yours.”

Humiliatingly enough, Natsume’s eyes started to burn and his throat constricted as for once, Tsumugi said exactly the right thing. “IdiOT.” Embarrassed, Natsume reflexively kneed into Tsumugi’s crotch without thinking, and Tsumugi let out a groan, but not one that indicated pain. Natsume was suddenly reminded of how hard Tsumugi was, and he was actually a little impressed that the idiot had kept it together this much. Tsumugi’s head fell forward so that their foreheads were pressed together, and Natsume took advantage of the opportunity to finally reach up and press their lips together. 

Tsumugi’s body reacted instantly, like Natsume had just set off a bomb. He pulled against his restraints and responded to the kiss my pressing back harder, opening his mouth as Natsume did the same, wildly running his tongue over Natsume’s bottom lip before moving onto the inside of his mouth. His body was on fire and he wasn’t sure if Natsume was the water that would cool him down or the wind that would ignite him further, but either way he had to be closer, closer. 

And then, Natsume pulled away, leaving Tsumugi dizzy and disoriented and, god, he was starting to think he’s going to die from being so turned on. 

“Senpai, don’t forget, we’re in the middle of an exorciSM,” Natsume panted, flushed and wiping his mouth. “I didn’t tell you all those disgusting things for no reaSON. It’s your tuRN. I could taste all your dirty thoughts on your tongue,” he leaned closer again, “and it’s time to release thEM.” 

With Natsume’s face so close but just out of reach, cute but sinister and eyes glinting with something that could be called lust, there was no way Tsumugi could control the demon in him any longer. 

“I think about Natsume-kun all the time,” he blurted, “about how, even though you deserve someone much better than me, I still want to be the one to treasure you and make you feel special. Natsume-kun is so beautiful and talented, I want to be with you and support you as much as I can, and even more than that. In fact, there’s no way I could ever not be thinking about you, especially when I’m with Rei-kun. He knows how I feel about you, and he also has feelings for someone else as well. Sometimes I try to pretend he’s you. But then I can only think about how he’s not you, how your hands are smaller, how your hair is straighter and silkier, how no one’s voice is as beautiful as yours… I think about how if it was you I was holding, your waist would fit perfectly in my hands and your legs would be smooth and soft against mine, and how I want to hear your voice say erotic things until you can’t form words anymore, and then I think about the noises you would make -- ahh, Natsume-kun, I can’t -- I need --” he broke off breathlessly, rutting his hips to get any amount of friction against his pants and briefly brushing on Natsume as he did so. 

“Keep goiNG,” Natsume encouraged, making sure to stay just far back enough that Tsumugi couldn’t grind on him, because where’s the fun in that? This was senpai’s punishment for making him wait so long. 

Tsumugi groaned and threw his head back, sweat beading on his face. “I want to take Natsume-kun in my mouth, I want you to pull my hair and use me however you want, I can take it! I want you to cum all over my face and glasses, but I also want to swallow all of you so I want to let you use me so many times, and then I want to pick you up and throw you on the bed, or against the wall, and finger you till you’re begging me to put it in,” Tsumugi’s voice cracked, “and then I want to fuck you until you can’t see, or you can ride me, you can do whatever you want, or -- oh, god, anything, I just want Natsume-kun -- at home, in the library, in the classroom, in an alley, there isn’t anywhere I wouldn’t want to fuck you--” 

Unable to take any more, Natsume grabbed Tsumugi’s crotch and undid his belt and zipper and Tsumugi let out a sigh of relief. “Senpai really is diRTY,” he teased, “but I can’t say I haven’t thought about how big you probably are down heRE…” he squeezed Tsumugi’s dick through his pants and Tsumugi moaned, “and what it would feel like to have it inside of mE…” he finally pulled down his pants and underwear, freeing Tsumugi’s dick, and it was even bigger than Natsume imagined. Licking his lips, he sunk down to his knees and gave Tsumugi a couple gentle pumps before pausing to move his face closer and licked a stripe up the length of it. Tsumugi gasped and shuddered, giving Natsume the encouragement he needed to press a light kiss to the head before plopping his lips around it and teasingly running his tongue around its circumference. He finally took as much of the length into his mouth as he could, which, granted, wasn’t a whole lot considering Tsumugi’s size, but right as he was easing off, Tsumugi bucked his hips, shoving his dick down Natsume’s throat and causing Natsume to gag.

“I’m sorry, Natsume-kun, I’m sorry,” he groaned, trying to pull away, but Natsume grabbed him by his hips and took him back in his mouth, tears welling as Tsumugi tried to hold himself back but couldn’t stop himself from jolting as Natsume bobbed his head slowly, touching himself through his pants with the hand that wasn’t making up for what his mouth couldn’t take. It’s a really nice dick, he thought in the back of his mind. But he knew he couldn’t let it go to waste, so he reluctantly removed his mouth and hand and rested his head against Tsumugi’s leg as he took a second to catch his breath.

The shackles around Tsumugi’s wrists were starting to rub his skin raw, not that he really noticed. However, Natsume did take note as he stood up and saw the state of his restrained area. “Nnn, that’s no good, an idol can’t have blemishes like thIS,” Natsume scolded, reaching up to release him, albeit to his own disappointment. The logistics weren’t practical for what was coming anyway, he told himself. 

“If you do that, I really don’t know if I can hold it in,” Tsumugi breathed as his first hand came free, and Natsume immediately swatted it away when he tried to reach down to his crotch. 

“You won’t have to for much longer, we’ll get this demon out of yOU,” Natsume assured him, not feeling quite as guilty as he probably should. 

Tsumugi’s second hand was freed and before Natsume even realized what was happening, their positions were switched and Tsumugi had him pressed against the wall, kissing and sucking his neck as he tried to get Natsume’s clothes off as fast as he possibly could. He shrugged off his lab coat as Tsumugi practically ripped his shirt open before temporarily breaking apart so that he could finally remove his own shirt. All that was left was Natsume’s pants, which he wasted no time taking off, and by the time Tsumugi got back to him they were both completely naked. Their lips collided again as Tsumugi ran his hands up and down Natsume’s sides, stopping at his upper torso to play with his nipples.

Natsume let out a surprised squeak as that stimulation combined with their dicks suddenly rubbing together made his vision spin. Tsumugi opened his eyes and looked at him with an expression Natsume had never seen before, dark and clouded and intoxicated, like Natsume was the only thing in the world. It was a bit embarrassing, but Natsume couldn’t deny he was also drunk on the heat of the moment, and even that was probably incomparable to what Tsumugi was feeling with the added aphrodisiac. 

Tsumugi lowered himself so his mouth could take the place of his hand on Natsume’s nipple, licking and nibbling just a bit too hard in his frenzy, but Natsume didn’t really want him to stop. But he did stop, and he dropped even lower down on his knees and swallowed Natsume’s dick without hesitation. Natsume couldn’t hold back a moan and his knees almost buckled as Tsumugi took him in.

“Nngh, Natsume-kun, you can fuck my mouth if you want… this is one thing… I’m really good at, I think,” Tsumugi said, his words a little muffled by his mouth being otherwise occupied. 

Natsume didn’t need to be told twice if that’s what Tsumugi wanted. He did say this was a fantasy of his, right? What a dirty senpai he had.

He knotted his hands in Tsumugi’s hair and thrust forward without warning, and the feeling of his cock hitting the back of the other boy’s throat sent him spiraling. He continued to move his hips in rhythm with the way he was yanking Tsumugi’s head, and from the way Tsumugi was moaning on his dick, he clearly didn’t have any objections although drool mixed with a bit of precum dripped down his chin as tears wet his cheeks. It was, hands down, the most erotic thing Natsume had ever seen in his life, and he had to abruptly yank Tsumugi off of him before he came too soon. 

But Tsumugi didn’t seem to be having any of it, as he held Natsume by his thighs against the wall. “Senpai, waIT,” he all but begged as Tsumugi sucked hickeys on his inner thigh, “I don’t want to finish before you’re inside of ME.”

In response, Tsumugi pulled away and reached for his bag, digging through it wildly before pulling out a small bottle of lube.

“HAH? You seriously bring that to school with YOU? How disgusTING,” Natsume scoffed, as if he wasn’t briefly grateful for Tsumugi’s sluttiness. 

“Don’t worry Natsume-kun, I’ll take care of you, I promise,” he rambled as he coated his fingers and returned to Natsume’s lower half. Natsume was about to retort when Tsumugi hoisted his leg up, exposing him in an embarrassing position, and he felt the long, slim finger slip inside of him, belatedly making him realize that this is really happening. His breath hitched again as Tsumugi added another finger, stretching him open, and the more Tsumugi worked on him the emptier he felt with every second that passed that his dick wasn’t in him. 

“Hurry UP,” he hissed, and Tsumugi curled his fingers just right, causing Natsume to let out a shout as his body jolted from the sudden pleasure. Any other time, Natsume would have wanted to punch the smug look off of Tsumugi’s face, but he added a third finger and Natsume thought he was going to die if they didn’t get on with it soon. 

Finally, after a few more moments that seemed like an eternity, Tsumugi retracted his fingers and pushed their lips together again as he wasted no time lining himself up with Natsume’s entrance. Right as Natsume was going to scold him again for not hurrying up, Tsumugi pushed inside him, probably as slow as he could go given the situation, but Natsume’s vision still blurred as the feeling of being ripped apart surged through him and he shamelessly dug his nails into Tsumugi’s back. 

“Natsume-kun,” Tsumugi gasped as he filled Natsume to the brim, “I can’t, I can’t wait anymore--” 

The warning barely processed in Natsume’s head before Tsumugi pounded into him and everything around him seemed to shatter; there was no longer any line between pain and pleasure as they fell into a frantic rhythm. He was vaguely aware of the room resounding with the noise of their panting and moaning and the slap of skin against skin, but the lewdness didn’t even bother him during the moment. At some point it stopped hurting and Natsume threw his head back against the wall as Tsumugi started to repeatedly slam into his prostate, spurred on by the vocal responses Natsume couldn’t help but give. 

Natsume dragged his nails down Tsumugi’s back, knowing that he had already broke the skin and was probably drawing blood, but the thought kind of made it even better. Likewise, Tsumugi was burying his (much shorter) nails into Natsume’s hips and his thigh, leaving him with a duller but still bruising pain. 

He wasn’t sure whose it was, but Natsume definitely tasted blood as Tsumugi kissed him hard and he responded in an equally as violent manner. Lost in each other and the countless sensations all over their bodies as they sped up their rhythm without even realizing, Natsume felt tremors through his legs as he got closer and closer to climax. He wanted it to last longer, but he wanted release even more. 

“Senpai, ah, I’m alreaDY--”

“Me too,” Tsumugi rasped, thrusting even harder and hitting Natsume’s prostate with an impossible pressure and pace. He moved his hand to finally stroke Natsume’s dick, which had been begging for attention, but it took barely a few seconds before Natsume’s vision went white and he involuntarily let out a high-pitched groan as he came all over Tsumugi’s stomach, body jolting as his hands clawed desperately at Tsumugi’s hair and back. 

Just as Natsume came down from his orgasm, Tsumugi followed, pounding a few more abusive thrusts into Natsume’s most overstimulated spots and then he was coming inside of him, warmth filling Natsume from the inside as Tsumugi buckled and fell forward, resting his weight almost completely on Natsume’s smaller body as he pulled out. 

As they both struggled to catch their breath from the admittedly short but still intense session, Tsumugi looped his arms around Natsume’s waist and pulled them both onto the floor, letting Natsume sink into his lap, who was looking as vulnerable as he probably felt. Figuring he was already exposed enough, Natsume gave in and curled into Tsumugi’s strong, warm chest as the other ran his fingers through his hair without saying anything. Perhaps it was the post-orgasm high, but even though he knew he should feel embarrassed, Natsume just felt safe and content being held. 

“It’s a good thing you aren’t in the tea club,” Tsumugi sighed suddenly, “if you had given Eichi-kun that demon tea he probably wouldn’t have survived.”

Natsume’s head jolted up, staring at him with wide eyes and a flushed face. “You KNEW? And also, what the hell, don’t talk about the student council president right nOW.”

Tsumugi laughed. “I wasn’t sure what you put in it until after I started feeling weird, but it seemed impolite to refuse. And also, even if Natsume-kun wanted to poison me, you’d probably have the right to do so!”

Natsume grabbed his cheek irritably. “Don’t say that kind of thing what such a carefree smile, idiOT.” 

“Ow, ow! Uwah, you were being so cute and cuddly too… nooo, don’t move,” he whined as Natsume abruptly stood up off his lap and started to walk away. 

“Ugh, I’m just going to clean off, I feel grOSS. I’ll be right baCK,” he rolled his eyes. 

“Okay,” Tsumugi smiled. “Uuu, that really wore me out… Let’s stay here together tonight, Natsume-kun…” he yawned as he stood up. “Look, we still have the pajamas I made from last time.” 

“Whatever, I don’t really have a choiCE,” Natsume retorted, taking the pajamas as he headed towards the exit to go to the bathroom. He was facing the other direction, but Tsumugi could hear the smile in his voice.

**Author's Note:**

> IM.... SORRY.... i don't write porn so all the spicy stuff was super rushed because i was EMBARRASSED.... but oh my god i love natsumugi. im sorry this is such a mess i just can't believe i actually finished something. feel free to talk to me about ntmg/enstars on twitter @ruimoh !! also if u enjoy my writing feel free to buy me a coffee :3c https://ko-fi.com/Y8Y25JIM


End file.
